Changing the World
by TheScarlettSecret
Summary: Ron and Harry take Hermione on a mysterious outofbounds trip early Saturday morning. Laughter, adrenaline, and awe, despite the dark times. One day, we'll be able to change the world. InspiringTrio. Oneshot.


_The Scarlett Secret  
_Presents  
_Changing the World  
_

Hermione huffed after Harry, trying to keep up with him and Ron, her legs unused to being worked so hard. Trees surrounded the three teens; every so often breaking into a large clearing at least half a mile wide, then back into more trees. Mountains and hills surrounded the valley they traveled in, and when they could see the sky, it was a clear, deep blue like none of them had ever seen before.

"Harry, will you please tell me where we're going?" Hermione gasped, getting quite warm in her green sweater, despite the cool November air.

"Not yet, just wait."

"How far are we?"

"From Hogwarts, or to wherever we're going?"

"Well, both."

"We're a good five, six miles from the castle, and we've probably got one or two to go."

"Oh, Harry, why didn't you tell me we were going this far? I'd have worn better shoes."

"You've only _got _one pair of sneakers, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, knowing he was right. She just wasn't in the mood to go gallivanting so far from the castle, which was against the rules, especially with the world on verge of another war. They ought to be safe in the castle, studying for NEWTs. How would the Wizarding World like it if their hero, the Boy Who Lived, became the Boy Who Failed His NEWTs?

"Ron, will you tell me?"

"No, Hermione," he told her, smiling. "Just trust us."

"Alright. I trust you."

"Good. Now be quiet! At least enjoy the day."

She had to admit, it _was_ a gorgeous day. The trees were just turning yellow, and despite breaking rules about being so far from the castle, she couldn't help but feel a small adrenaline rush from doing so, and being in the crisp morning air. It was probably 8 or 9 am, half the castle still asleep before doing anything but homework on their Saturday off. She stuck her hands out straight on either side of her, brushing her fingers against the pine needles and leaves.

They broke out of a large clump of trees, with small grassy hills before them, and Hermione took off running. She passed the boys quickly and let out a whoop of laughter, arms still outstretched as she spun around, jumping on the hilltops and turning around to taunt her best friends, who quickly responded to her challenge. They ran towards her, blood pumping and laughter echoing, until Ron fell behind and shouted for them to come back.

"This way!" he yelled, motioning with his hand. Hermione laughed and ran towards him, grabbing Harry's arm along the way. The day had taken a whole new turn for her, from grumpy to exciting. The new trail Ron brought them on was uphill, cutting their running spurt short with the extra work. There was a small rocky part that Ron helped her over, sending sparks through her veins at the touch of his strong hand.

"Alright, here's the hard part," Ron said, rubbing his hands together.

"You're kidding me." The three of them stood there looking up a near-vertical drop of worn stone. By the looks of it, they were once bricks, but erosion and dirt had molded them more into one.

"I kid you not. Hold on…" Ron ran his fingers along the stone as he walked sideways before stopping. "Aha! Here's the best place to climb," he told them, looking up. "It's a bit longer, but there are more footholds."

"There's no way I can climb that!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"I'll go first and Harry will go last. We'll make sure nothing goes wrong," he told her, then shrugged. "And if it does, Harry knows a bunch of healing spells."

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Let's get going then, mates, shall we?" Ron started up the wall, and Harry urged her forward. She sighed in surrender and took note of all the footholds Ron used. As soon as he was far enough above her that she wouldn't get stone from his shoes in her eyes, she started up the wall with a little help from Harry until she got used to hit. Halfway up her arms started shaking slightly, but there was no way she was going down now. Biting her lip, she continued on, just to prove herself if anything. Finally, she looked up and saw Ron's face instead of feet. She grunted and pulled herself up, taking his hand when he offered. Collapsed on the ground, Hermione panted as Harry pulled himself up easily.

"Close your eyes," Harry told her after he caught his breath.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." This time it was Ron telling her what to do. Frowning, Hermione did as they said.

"Stand up," Ron's voice said. He took her by the shoulders and started steering her.

"Woah, where are we going?"

"Just trust me. Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"You're going to feel your toes stop against something," Harry told her from his position at her side. "I want you to slowly step onto it."

Hermione's heart started beating faster, and she apprehensively did as he told, a small breeze cutting across her cheeks from where she stood. She felt Ron's hands leave her shoulders, but before she could worry she felt his hands in hers. He guided her arms away from her body, like she was about to fly. He let go when they were in position, and she could hear his shoes scruff the ground as he stepped down from whatever she was standing on.

"Be careful," Harry warned, "You can open your eyes."

Taking a breath, Hermione let her eyelids flutter open, and she gasped. She stood overlooking the valley they'd walked through, across from the snow-capped mountains on the other side. Trees of green and yellow surrounded her, while the sky was deeper and bluer than before. Looking down at her feet, she was standing on the very edge of the stone wall, six inches from a longer drop than she'd climbed. The clouds above her were so close she swore she could touch them with a ladder. Adrenaline spiked through her, touched by utter joy, in a way she'd never felt before.

Her cheeks hurt from the smile on her face, her laughter echoing through the valley, reaching to the high heavens above them. She turned around to look at the boys, both of whom wore smiles just as big as hers.

"This used to be a castle," Ron told her. "I found it the day I disappeared after I heard about Bill." His smile wavered, and he stepped up beside her, Harry following in suit on her opposite side.

"Just imagine," Harry said after looking out at Eastern sun. "One day, this will all be over. We'll all be getting married, looking after each others' kids, and laughing uproariously during late parties while our kids are with sitters. One day, this will all be ours."

Hermione's hands found their way to Ron's and Harry's, on either side of her, gripping their hands tightly.

"One day, we will be free," Harry continued, his gaze unfaltering with determination and happiness. "We will be able to change the world."

They shared a silent moment together, the sun finally peaking over the mountains in front of them.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione said, looking to either side of her with a smirk on her face. "We're already changing the world." A shadow of three very different people joined by hands was outlined in the grass behind them. "One step at a time."


End file.
